Automated hot drink dispensing machines, and particularly those that incorporate steamed and/or foamed milk with or without coffee drinks, such as cappuccinos and lattes, are known. A particular example of one such machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,148, to Anderson et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference. Such machines, however, have not included the capability to dispense a variety of different syrups, sauces and/or other flavorings into either a steamed milk stream or a latte or cappuccino. In today's market, the demand for flavored drinks is increasing; therefore, an automated machine that incorporates this capability is desired.
When flavorings are added to beverages, even in manually operated coffee machines, flavored syrups and other flavorings are typically added to the beverage either before the addition of the heated fluid (e.g., the coffee liquor and/or steamed milk) or after the addition of the heated fluid. It has been found to be desirable, however, to add such flavoring during the heating process, for example, to promote partial caramelization of the sugars in the flavorings.
Also, it is often desirable in coffee and steamed/foamed milk drinks to add the flavoring to the milk rather than to the coffee liquor. For example, in mocha cappuccinos, the addition of the chocolate flavoring into the steamed and/or foamed milk prior to addition of the coffee liquor can produce a visually attractive layered beverage with a chocolate-colored foam milk layer, wherein the chocolate flavoring is concentrated in the milk layer(s) of the beverage.
There is a need, therefore, for an automated hot beverage machine wherein a flavoring is added prior to or during the heating of the beverages and/or wherein a flavoring is added to the milk portion of the beverage.